Nocturne Seduction
by Katatonia
Summary: Based around the episode 'Nocturne'. There will be slash!


Not mine. Contains slash!

* * *

Clark walked into the Talon to catch the end of a conversation between Lex and Lana.

"…Anyone who doesn't appreciate poetry doesn't understand that it's all about seduction." Lex was standing with his back to Clark, but Lana's eyes shot up to meet his, and Lex turned to see who was approaching.

For a split second Lex's eyes showed surprise when he realised Clark had overheard them – which was quickly masked. One thing Clark had learned about the Luthors was that they didn't like to show their emotions. It was Clark who was surprised in the next instant when Lex's gaze slid up and down his body. Clark flushed. He may not be able to afford lavender silk shirts and tailored pants, but he had thought he looked fairly okay. The smirk that followed really didn't help matters.

In the ensuing conversation, Clark tried to avoid Lex's gaze while simultaneously trying to gauge just how big a faux pas his fashion choice had been. Then again, Clark reflected while telling Lana to be careful, it wasn't exactly like there was a big choice of the latest Paris fashions in Smallville.

The quip Lex had made about his poetry tastes – or lack thereof – rang in Clark's ears long after he had turned to leave the coffee shop. He heard Lex behind him saying goodbye to Lana, and walked quickly out of the place. So what if he didn't see the point in poetry? There wasn't a lot of need to serenade the cows with Shakespeare on a farm.

The strange thing was, Clark mused, he had been more upset by Lex's apparent derision than the idea of Lana being courted by someone other than himself.

"Clark!" Faintly he heard someone yell his name, and a hand on his arm spun him around. "Christ, Clark!" Lex stood in front of him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "I've been trying to catch up with you since you left the Talon."

"Sorry." Clark muttered, and then tried one of the so-called infamous Kent grins. "I've got to get home…I've got chores to do."

"Let me give you a ride." Lex offered.

"It's okay, I was just going to walk – I need the air." Clark said, still on the defensive.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked. "It's rare that you pass up a ride in my Porsche."

"Nothing." Clark tried to grin again, but even he could tell it wasn't fooling Lex.

"So can I give you a ride?" Lex repeated his offer.

He really had no excuse. From Lex's point of view, the car would get him back to the farm that much quicker, and then his chores would be done that much sooner. How could he explain to his best friend that he just didn't feel like being close to him without sounding like a complete loser?

The Porsche fish-tailed to a stop at the beginning of the drive that led to the Kent's farm.

"I'd drive you in closer," Lex said, "but I have a feeling your dad wouldn't like it."

"Hey, it's alright." Clark said, getting out of the car as quickly as he could – without resorting to breaking the sound barrier.

"Look, Clark." Lex stopped him with one hand on his as Clark rested his right hand on the top of the door. He leaned forward to get a better look at his younger friend. "Something is wrong. Why don't you come over after you finish your chores?"

"I'm really busy, Lex. I don't know when I'd be finished." Clark hedged. He didn't move his hand out from under Lex's – it didn't feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"I'll be up." Lex promised. The corners of his eyes creased slightly with worry. "Something's wrong, Clark, and I fully intend to find out what."

Clark rolled his eyes – a movement he now realised that he had picked up from Lex.

"Fine." He gave in. "I'll come by."

"Good." Lex pulled back, looking extremely self-satisfied, and Clark felt a strange pang when his hand was released. "I'll even attempt to show you the perks of poetry." He grinned and slid a pair of sunglasses on.

The Porsche roared off, and Clark was left staring after it. He couldn't help but remember what Lex had said in the Talon.

'…_it's all about seduction…'_


End file.
